Stephen Smith
Character History Stephen Smith was a human from Earth and lived a simple life until he ended up meeting the Twelfth Doctor and there first adventure together was fighting a Toclafane. The Doctor offered Stephen to join him and Stephen accepted and they then fought against a Dalek and Davros. They then travelled to a planet called Omega Three and Stephen got sucked into a wormhole and the Doctor rushed to save him from a native Omegaian. Stephen and the Doctor then witnessed a Green Creature invasion and Stephens life was put at risk when an entity known as the Virus took over the Doctors body but the Doctor fought back and destoryed the Virus and saved the day. Stephen had enough of travelling with the Doctor and chose to remain on Earth. However Stephen would reunite with the Doctor who had by now regenerated and started travelling with the Thirteenth Doctor. They would have many adventures together including dealing with a Black Hole that nearly cost Stephen his life and ended up teleporting back to Earth. The Doctor found Stephen and presumed he was dead and they then had to deal with a Cyberman. Stephen carried on travelling with the Doctor but chose to remain on Earth again. Stephen would end up being taken hostage by two androids who questioned him for the whereabouts of the Doctor and his TARDIS while Stephen was a prisoner the Doctor rescued him and they together defeated the androids but a Black Hole that seemed to be connected to the one before threatened the Earth and the Doctor scarificed himself to save the planet. Though Stephen begged the Doctor not to do it the Doctor managed to survivve because he has two hearts and the duo prepared for more adventures. When the Daleks ruled the Earth in peace with humanity and saved the planet from global warming the Doctor returned to find Stephen and enlisted his help as the Doctor believed the Daleks had bad intentions together the Doctor and Stephen defeated the Daleks but the Doctor picked up the Masters signal and went to find him and said to Stephen he would return for him but Stephen begged him not to go. The Doctor did not return and died fighting the Master for one final time and appeared in spirit to Stephen telling him to defend the Earth against the various races that posed a threat and finally disappeared forever. The Twelfth Doctor appeared and met Stephen again but ony came to mourn his future self and quickly left. Stephen would go on to inherit the TARDIS and continue the Doctors legacy of protecting the universe. Origins of Stephen Smith Stephen Smith is an interesting character that James Chaplin created he gets the credit for that I never created the character he did and there are reasons why James created the character some of them I cannot even remember but it has to do with The Doctors Son (Crash4563 Productions) that episode was completely scrapped I hated that idea and it was reworked into Return of Stephen Smith Stephen was introduced and first appeared in Last Day of the Doctor and we intended to kill off the character then but we brought Stephen back and I carried on playing the character throughout Thirteenth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions). I also brought the character back for Eleventh Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions) I wanted to give Stephen more of a backstory and who he was but that never happened as I could never finish the series but Stephen would of been an Auton and Nestenes would of appeared. Category:Templates